deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Tank Raiders
Tank Raiders is the North American Deadly Alliance, Military Deadly Alliance, and Futuristic Deadly Alliance as well the team member of UN-GDI and the Patriot Star. Created by patriotic corporation to combat SenTrax Army and programmed by the Patriot Star as they serve and protect the United States of America and her allies from the Warlord terrorists. Origins The Early Days Bristo was created by the patriotic military corporation and he was codenamed "Star-Tank" but he likes to be called Bristo because he likes that name, literally. He was artificially programmed to protect the new and popular presidential candidates for the election. Vote for Bristo? (Don't think so.) During the election campaign, Bristo was sent voluntarily to the studio for making campaign videos for one of the presidential candidate. But during the rehearsal, Bristo did a clumsy time before the broadcast and made a bit rivalry with Eagle-Star and Star-Torpedo. After the rehearsal has awry, Bristo is cooling down for awhile at the trailer until he was visited by General SenTrax from his namesake corporation, he was offered to join his company but Bristo turned down the offer, saying that its unacceptable and won't betray his rivals from his company. As Bristo and his rivals are now friends began their first video, they began a positive message about the truth about the SenTrax Army then Bristo awkwardly joked as he called the voters to vote Bristo for the President and then they asked the voters to vote the real and patriotic presidential candidate for the future. With their message was broadcasted and the people has voted, the candidate and the company have won the presidential election and business is booming, thanks to Bristo's and his compatriots' popularity which it has skyrocketed their profit. Iron Revolutionary War After the election, the SenTrax Army has declared war on patriotic democratic government and Bristo has been recruited by the pro-government military corporation to led his own team, consisted of eight team members including himself. They were sent into the war-torn desert where they must disrupt their communication center and its defense system and eliminate the commander who's running the operation. They battled their way to search and destroy then when their objectives are completed, they returned to base for debriefing. But, they're returning to their base, they were shocked when their base was destroyed by the insider attack from the SenTrax Army and found no survivors inside and outside of the base. But only what they found is the small trace leading to the source of the inside attack, coming from their base, not far from there. Without their communication, they're on their own to find and destroy the enemy base without their help or airstrikes. As they've located the base, they discovered the source of the attack was linked to the rouge military base supporting with the SenTrax Army. Clearly, they know it's a trap and so they have to do this the hard way, infiltrate the rouge base without being detected. Instead of going into the base, they've sent a tiny little tank to scout ahead and infiltrate inside. There, they discovered prisoners of war and, even worse, spotted the leader of the SenTrax Army and Bristo's evil counterpart, Trax-Tank. But after being detected, they fought into the enemy base with a use of force with extreme caution as they're going to free the prisoners and stop General SenTrax and Trax-Tank. After they freed the prisoners, Bristo goes after his evil counterpart and faced each other for the first time and fought each other. Before Bristo was about apprehend his arch-rival, Trax-Tank escaped as he was about to taken out by air attack but as they've escaped, Bristo survived thanks to his force field from his back that he didn't knew. As they were making contact with their superiors, Bristo discovered the locations of one of their operations, all four corners of the world. With their contact has been reached, Bristo requested for beginning their mission to stop their operations for war and they were permitted to begin their mission by the Patriot Star for tomorrow. Up Your Arsenal Bristo and his team went to four different locations and completed their missions as they destroyed their weapons factory in the east; disrupting their communications and supply lines in the south; repelled the SenTrax Army's attack on the city in the west; and destroyed their illegal energy source in the north. During their progress, they've upgraded their arsenal as they're improving their firepowers and ability stats, increasing their capacities of carrying their weapons of choice, and customized their favorite weapons. After four missions are completed and preparation for final assault is set, they meet up with their allies, Jet Stars and Diver Torpedoes, at the spaceport where they discovered the main base of SenTrax Army leading to space. They've infiltrated the port and boarded on one of the convoy undetected then transported into space station. As they were transported, they split up as Bristo and his team to find and stop General SenTrax and his evil plan. And just when they discovered one of his evil scheme, they destroyed super tank-robots assembly process which they abruptly alerted the station. So they fought their way to the top until they were encountered by his arch-rival, Trax-Tank, and other two rivals of each Bristo's ally. After Bristo and his allies defeated their arch-rivals by teamwork, they confronted General SenTrax on the top of the space station where he has nuclear missiles ready to launch to attack on the capitol and major cities. As General SenTrax was about to launch all missiles, Bristo stopped him as he fired his mini-missile on his metal claw, preventing nuclear attacks and foiled his evil plan. With that brave act, they can now battle their arch-nemesis with all of their weapons they can use against him. But after they exhausted all of their weapons and then Eagle-Star found his weakness and exploited, Bristo fired his little friend, the tiny missile called the "Big Mama", on General SenTrax's left shoulder which General SenTrax is defeated and destroyed. With their final mission is completed, the war is effectively over. As they returned to the planet, Bristo and his team were hailed as war heroes as well their two allied teams. However, the war may be over but there's a lot of bad guys to stop as their battle for peace, democracy, freedom, and liberty continues. Aftermath On December 21, 2012, Bristo was spotted in the Mojave Desert, near the borders of Mexico, where he took out attempted invading forces of the Republic of Costa Verda until the United States Marines arrived to beef up their defenses and secured their ground. After he was brought to Washington D.C. where he met his old war buddies at the military base, he and the others were recruited by Paranormal Division and became part of joint-operation in France. After the operation was a success, Bristo is reunited with his teammates after the Planegate Portal was activated and joined forces with their new allies to defeat the alien invading forces of the Monarchs. After the Monarchs' defeat, Bristo and Tank Raiders are resided at their own base near Washington D.C., offered by the Patriot Star. Team Members Bristo/Star Tank The leader of the unit is a walking battle tank all-in-one war machine and a wise-cracking robot with a badass attitude. He has AA-guns, SAM's, Tomahawks, Chain-gun and rockets; even his little friends, the mini-missiles and the "Big Mama." He can transforms into the American M1 Abrams. Royal Challenger A English robot-like tank gentlemen who can fight roughly, only temporally, and enjoys Tea Time after the battle. He can transforms into the British FV4034 Challenger 2. Le Grand Cannon A French robot-like tank who has big and large cannon that he can shoots both as the battle tank and the artillery. He can transforms into the French AMX-56 Leclerc. Apokalipsis Tank A humongous fearless robot-like tank who has many weapons, many ammunitions, at his disposal; which its why he's called "the Instrument of Doom." He can transforms into the Russian T-90 with oversize and double gun barrel. Nano-Oni A cunning agile robot-like Tank who is both land and sea combatant because he's unique, allowing to transform from land tank to a amphibious tank on waters during the battle. He can transforms into the Japanese Type 74 Nana-yon. Tankenstein A muscled robot-like tank who show the integrity of his mighty superior armed weapons to fear his foes. He can transforms into the German Leopard 2. Il Sfidante A robot-like tank who has some impressive talent of opera singing but he can fight with rhythms and tunes as his mind of strategy and special maneuver. He can transforms into the Italian C1 Ariete. Tree-Tank A robot-like tank who is the first Eco-Battle Tank, allowing him to use the environments as his tactics to outsmart his enemies. He can transforms into the Canadian Leopard 2A4. Inspiration * Inspired from the Playstation game called "Tiny Tank." Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:Sci-Fi Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Patriot Star